The present invention relates to disk players and, more specifically, to a read-write head fine adjustment and driving structure for use in a CDROM player, DVDROM player RW player, VCD player, DVD player, or MP3 player adapted to adjust the angular position of the read-write head and to move it relative to the disk.
Regular disk players, fore example, DVD or MP3 player uses a read-write head to read and write data, and a fine adjustment mechanism to adjust the angular position of the read-write head. When a disk player assembled, an experienced engineer must adjust the read-write head to the accurate angular position. This read-write head adjustment procedure takes much time. Further, a disk player uses a driving mechanism to move the read-write head during reading or writing. The driving mechanism of a known disk player comprises a motor, a screw rod fastened to the read-write head holder, and a transmission gear set coupled between the output shaft of the motor and the screw rod. The engagement arrangement between the screw rod and the read-write head holder is high precision structure, which greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the disk player. Further, in order to achieve smooth transmission between the screw rod and the read-write holder, a clearance must be left therebetween. However, the presence of this clearance may affect the precision of the reading angle of the read-write head, and a small vibration may force the read-wire head out of position.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a read-write head fine adjustment and driving structure, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a read-write head fine adjustment and driving structure, which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install. It is another object of the present invention to provide a read-write head fine adjustment and driving structure, which greatly improves the performance of the read-write head. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the read-write head fine adjustment and driving structure comprises a disk rotation unit adapted to rotate a disk, a reciprocation unit adapted to reciprocate a read-write head carrying slide along a sliding track relative to the disk rotation unit, a fine adjustment unit adapted to adjust the tilting angle of the sliding track, and an elevation difference compensation unit adapted to compensate elevation difference of the motor of the reciprocation unit when adjusting the tilting angle of the sliding track. The reciprocation unit comprises a sliding track, a slide holding the read-write head, a motor adapted to reciprocate said slide along the sliding track, and a transmission gear set coupled between the output shaft of the motor and the slide